


'I love you'

by FandomHunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, OOC, Props, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHunter/pseuds/FandomHunter
Summary: Dark and Anti didn't say 'I love you', until they did.





	'I love you'

Loving someone was a lot of work, a lot had to be considered before two people entered a relationship. Loving Darkiplier came with having to learn how to deal with his inability to understand emotions or empathize with people on a ‘deeper level’. Learning this was something Anti was all too happy to do, and he seemed naturally able to do so anyway. 

Loving Anti came with having to love the ghosts in his head. Dark was, like Anti, ready to accept this responsibility, even when it meant reassuring the glitching demon at 3am that he did in fact love the other and that he wasn't a burden. Dark would gladly comfort Anti at any time, if only the other would stop locking himself away when ever he got upset. Although he comforted him then too.

Antisepticeye was the cemetery in those children’s horror books, he was the house that was covered in peeling blood and with creaking floorboards. He was the creepy chill that bounced through abandoned theme parks and the wind that gave away the presence of a ghost. Loving him, in his mind anyway, was impossible; every part of someone's body screamed at them to leave as soon as they found the darkness that lurked in his head. Because of this carnal impulse that others have, no one has ever stayed long enough to love him. 

Except Dark.

Dark, who sat in the bathroom and whispered sweet nothings as Anti screamed from the panic in his chest and the tightness of his skin. Dark who allowed him to cry into his shoulder and stain his immaculate suit whenever everything was just Too Much. Dark who comforted him through the bathroom (or kitchen, or bedroom, or apartment) door despite his frustration and inability to understand completely what Anti was going through.

Except Dark, the man who stayed through it all, who loved Anti regardless of how difficult it was to say those words. ‘I love you’s that where said through hot chocolate after bad nights and hand holds in public when one of them where particularly anxious. ‘I love you’ was alien on their tongues, something unspoken yet seen constantly in the way the hold each other. Unspoken until a late night of watching movies and cuddling on a couch.

It had been a Bad Day, so they spent it inside watching TV instead of going outside. They had first watched some upbeat cartoon - Steven Universe - that always seemed to cheer Anti up, yet when that failed they just watched whatever was on next and the TV was eventually just white noise in the background. Anti had paused the TV, giving Dark a small smile before burying his face in the white shirt Dark was wearing, and whispering – mostly to himself, Dark realises as he looks back on the memory which still makes his heart swell – “I love you” softly against the fabric.

Dark could feel Anti's mouth move more than he could hear the words, but that didn't stop something achingly familiar yet new creeping into his bones before he gently pressed a kiss to Anti's hair and whispering an “I love you” back.

Loving someone was a lot of work, but Dark was willing to do anything for Anti.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving someone was a lot or work, but it is worth every second.


End file.
